modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sheila Carter
Sheila Carter – fikcyjna postać opery mydlanej Żar młodości. W postać Sheili wcielały się Kimberlin Brown (1990–1992, 1993, 1995, 2005–2006; do odc. 8302) oraz Michelle Stafford (2006–2007; odc. 8546–8576). Kimberlin Brown wcielała się w postać Sheili również w Modzie na sukces, w latach 1992–1998, 2002, 2003, 2017–2018. Biografia Przestępstwa w Genoa City (1990–1992) W maju 1990, pochodząca z Michigan Sheila, podejmuje pracę pielęgniarki w szpitalu w Wisconsin, w Genoa City. Szybko zakochuje się w dr Scotcie Graingerze, który jest mężem Lauren Fenmore. Uczucia Sheili szybko przerodziły się w obsesję. Kobieta odurzyła Scotta i przespała się z nim, co zaowocowało ciążą. W tym samym czasie, Lauren również spodziewała się dziecka, ale zataiła ten fakt przed mężem. W 1991, Grainger dowiaduje się o ciąży Sheili. Postanawia poślubić ją, tym samym rozwodząc się z Lauren. Niestety, Carter traci dziecko. Wykrada nowo narodzonego syna Lauren i podmienia je na dziecko, kupione na czarnym rynku. Fenmore nazywa chłopca "Dylan", a Sheila wychowuje syna Lauren, Scotta Juniora, jako swoje dziecko. Wkrótce, Dylan umiera na zapalenie opon mózgowych. Tymczasem prawdę o przestępstwie Sheili odkrywa jej matka, Molly. Kobieta chciała wyznać Lauren prawdę, ale dostała udaru i nie mogła mówić. W 1992, po powrocie do zdrowa, Carter wysyła matkę na farmę w Michigan, aby nikomu nie wyznała prawdy. Porywa również samą Lauren, która odkrywa czego dopuściła się Carter. Sheila ma zamiar zabić matkę i Lauren, ale podczas bójki, Fenmore przypadkowo wznieca pożar. Molly i Lauren zostają uratowane przez byłego męża tej ostatniej, Paula Williamsa. Zostają znalezione również zwęglone zwłoki, które wszyscy uznają za ciało Sheili. Jak się okazuje, kobieta zdołała uciec z farmy, a zwłoki należały do inkasenta, który zjawił się na farmie przed pożarem. Po uciecze, Sheila czyta w wyrzuconej gazecie o ofercie pracy pielęgniarki w domu mody Forrester Creations w Los Angeles. Kobieta wyrusza do Kalifornii, a Lauren odzyskuje swojego syna i wkrótce ponownie poślubia Scotta. Ślub z Erikiem (1992–1993) W maju 1992, Sheila pojawia się w gabinecie Erica Forrestera w Los Angeles, kiedy stara się o posadę pielęgniarki w Forrester Creations. Ukrywała swoją mroczną przeszłość. By się zmienić, uczęszczała na terapię do dr Jaya Garvina. On namówił ją, by przeprosiła Lauren i Molly za wszystkie krzywdy. Gdy w 1992 roku, Eric i Brooke decydują się na separację, Sheila i Eric związali się ze sobą. Brooke jednak zaszła w ciążę, lecz nie wiedziała czy ojcem dziecka jest Eric czy jego syn, Ridge. Zdecydowano na test DNA, który nadzorowała dr Tracy Peters. Eric postanowił wstrzymać się z rozwodem do czasu wyników testu. Sheila jest przerażona myślą, że Eric jest ojcem dziecka. Oznaczałoby to, że zostawi on ją i wróci do Brooke. Sheila zaprzyjaźniła się z dr Tracy Peters i podjęła pracę jako wolontariuszka w szpitalu, w którym miał być przeprowadzony test. Chciała zobaczyć laboratorium, ale Tracy powiedziała jej, że nikt nieupoważniony nie może tam wejść. Klucz do niego spoczywał na szyi Peters. Sheila zdobyła go, jednak wstęp oznaczony był kodem. W grudniu 1992 roku, Brooke urodziła córkę. Badania zostały jednak przełożone, gdyż dziecko miało żółtaczkę, występującą u noworodków. Sheila dzwoni do matki, ale Molly informuje ją, że Lauren nigdy jej nie przebaczy. Sheila postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zdobywa dowody na niewierność Lauren - zdjęcie, na którym Lauren i Brad Carlton kochają się. Tnie go na kawałki i wysyła Fenmore. Sheila zaczyna się martwić, że to Eric jest ojcem dziecka. Zaprzyjaźniła się z ochroniarzem laboratorium, Mikiem Guthrie'm. Dostali się do środa i Sheila zmieniła test, aby wszyscy myśleli, że to Ridge jest ojcem Bridget. Omal nie została zdemaskowana, gdyż w L.A. zjawiła się przyjaciółka Forresterów, Lauren. Była szantażowana przez Sheilę. Tymczasem Stephanie Forrester zaczęła podejrzewać, że Sheila coś ukrywa. Dzwoniła do Lauren, ale ta milczała, ze względu na męża. Tymczasem sam Brad miał kłopoty - jeśli jego romans z Lauren ujrzy światło dzienne, straci on prawa do opieki nad swoją córką. Przyjechał do L.A., ukradł zdjęcia i wrócił do Lauren. Ta postanowiła działać, gdyż Eric i Sheila byli zaręczeni. Szantażowała rywalkę. W efekcie, Sheila ucieka sprzed ołtarza, ale później oboje potajemnie wzięli ślub. Eliminacja wrogów i ciąża (1993–1996) Tymczasem Scott był umierający. Sheila odwiedziła go, ujawniając, że wciąż żyje. Mężczyzna wybaczył występki byłej żonie. Lauren zaaranżowała spotkanie Erica i Sheili razem z nią i Scottem. Niestety, mąż oświadczył jej, że wszystko wybaczył Carter. Jego ostatnim życzeniem jest, by Lauren milczała na temat jej przeszłości tak długo, jak długo Sheila jest dobrym człowiekiem. Lauren zgodziła się. W 1994 roku, by nie dopuścić do rozmowy Jay'a z Jamesem, Sheila zabija swojego lekarza, zrzucając go z balkonu. Niestety, jej małżeństwo powoli zaczęło się rozpadać. By do tego nie dopuścić, Carter postanowiła dać mężowi dziecko. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że Eric nie może mieć dzieci. Postanowiła więc zajść w ciążę z Connorem Davisem i wmówić Forresterowi, że to jego dziecko. Niestety, nie udało się. Gdy do miasta powraca Lauren, chcąc porozmawiać z Jamesem o występkach Sheili, ta topi przeciwniczkę. Lauren pokonuje rywalkę i ucieka. Mówi o wszystkim Jamesowi, który chce porozmawiać z Ericiem. Mike i Sheila obezwładniają Warwicka i porywają go. Jest on przetrzymywany w domu Sheili, który dawniej należał do Harry'ego Houdiniego. James uciekł i ujawnił wszystko Forresterom. Sheila zwabiła ich oraz Lauren i Jamesa do rezydencji Forresterów, gdzie tam groziła im bronią. Nie chcąc trafić do więzienia, wypija truciznę. Lekarze ratują ją i trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego, dając rozwód Ericowi. Zmienia się na lepsze. Gdy odwiedza ją Stephanie, zostaje zaatakowana przez Sarah. Carter ratuje jej życie. Wkrótce wychodzi z zakładu i zaprzyjaźnia się z Maggie i Michael. Pragnie też odnowić przyjaźń z Brooke, okazując jej wsparcie w trudnych chwilach. W 1996 roku, prawda o ojcostwie Bridget wychodzi na jaw. Dr Tracy Peters jest jedyną osobą, która może znać prawdę. Sheila zabija ją. Jej choroba nawraca się. Pod nieobecność Brooke, Stephanie pragnie odebrać jej dzieci. By temu zapobiec, Sheila podmienia tabletki Stephanie na kapsułki zatrute rtęcią. W efekcie, Douglas trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Gdy Sheila dowiedziała się, że Grant został jej sąsiadem, próbowała go uwieść. On jednak romasnował z Michael. Psychoterapeutą Carter został James. Sheila zakochała się w nim i próbowała go uwieść. Wlaczyła o niego z Maggie. Jedej bójki omal nie przypłaciła życiem. Maggie popchnęła rywalkę i uciekła, a Sheila upadła na pogrzebacz, który przebił jej ciało na wylot. Carter zamieszkała z Warwickiem, który zaopiekował się nią. Mike porwał Maggie, a Carter upiła Jamesa i spędziła z nim upojną noc. Gdy Sheila poczuła się lepiej, James oświadczył się Maggie. Jednak Sheila przerwała ich ślub, oznajmiając, że jest w ciąży z Jamesem. Warwick i Maggie chceli adoptować dziecko, proponując Sheili wspólne mieszkanie. Carter próbowała uwieść męża Maggie, prosząc o pomoc swoją matkę, Molly. Sheila cieszyła się, gdy małżeństwo Jamesa i Maggie przeżywało kryzys, gdyż Margaret spotykała się z przyjacielem, Curtisem, i mówiła mu o swoich problemach. Sheila urodziła córkę, Mary. Zrozpaczona kobieta, podpisała dokumenty adopcyjne i oddała swoją córkę Jamesowi i Maggie. Potem wyjeżdża. Powrót i porwanie córki (1997–1998) Maggie pragnie odnaleźć Sheilę. Pracuje ona w "Dolinie Śmierci", jako kelnerka. Tam odwiedza ją Mike i oświadcza się jej, ale zostaje odrzucony. Sheila przyjaźni się z Amber Moore. Obie obmyślają sprytny plan - Amber zostaje opiekunką dziecka i jeżeli nie będzie nikogo w domu, Sheila będzie odwiedzać swoją córkę. Amber jednak o wszystkim poinformowała Jamesa. Sąd przyznał Carter prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem. Aby dowieść, że kobieta nie nadaje się na matkę, James zamieszkał z nią. Kobieta jednak traci do niego zaufanie i stawia twarde warunki: James musi rozwieść się z Maggie i za miesiąc ma ożenić się z Sheilą. Margaret przekonuje męża, że musi zrobić wszystko, aby odzyskać córkę. Po ślubie, Mike informuje Sheilę o podstępie Jamesa i Maggie. Załamana Carter, próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, skacząc z dachu. Nieoczekiwanie, widzi obok siebie Jamesa, który wyznaje jej miłość. Wściekła Maggie wyłącza urządrzenie, podtrzymujące jej życie, ale Sheila zostaje uratowana, a Margaret aresztowana.Niedługo później, Margaret spotyka smutnego Mike'a. Mężczyzna jest załamany, bo Sheila postanowiła zostać z Warwickiem. Maggie i Mike postanawiają rozdzielić Jamesa i Carter. W tym celu, Mike uprowadza ukochaną i mówi Warwickowi, że żona go zostawiła. Sheila bezskutecznie próbuje uwieść Mike'a. Udaje jej się uciec, ale Maggie i Mike odnajdują ją i z powrotem więżą. Wkrótce, Jamesowi udaje się odnaleźć żonę i uwalnia ją. Sheila chce, żeby Maggie trafiła do więzienia. James jednak uważa, że jego była żona powinna zostać poddana terapii. Sheila odstępuje od zarzutów. Carter marzy o drugim dziecku z Jamesem. Mick pomaga Maggie zniszczyć Sheilę. Instaluje w jej domu aparaturę, która ma ją doprowadzić do obłędu - Sheila widzi ducha dr Jaya Garvina, psychoterapeuty, którego niegdyś zrzuciła z balkonu. Carter jest przygnębiona, gdy James traci prawo do wykonywania zawodu, gdyż jego małżeństwo z Sheilą jest wbrew etyce lekarskiej. Gdy Eric zrywa ze Stephanie, ta szuka pocieszenia u Jamesa. Oboje całują się, a pocałunek widzi Sheila. Wściekła, topi rywalkę, a później terroryzuje ją, grożąc, że zrobi krzywdę Thomasowi. Dzięki intrydze Jamesa, Carter trafia do aresztu, a później do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Jest zrozpaczona, gdy sąd odbiera jej prawo do opieki nad Mary. Za namową Mike'a, ucieka i planuje zemstę. Ćwiczy na strzelnicy, a jako tarczę, wykorzystuje zdjęcie Stephanie. Niebawem, zjawia się w domu Forresterów. Między Sheilą i Stephanie wywiązuje się walka. Carter strzela do Stephanie. Chce ją zabić, ale na pomoc przybiega Amber. Zdekoncentrowana Sheila, porywa córkę i ucieka z miasta. Powrót (2002) Sheila powraca w 2002 roku, ścigając swoją młodą córkę Mary (przekonaną, że nazywa się Erica Lovejoy). Mary uciekła z domu, aby poznać swoją długoletnią idolkę Amber i pocieszyć ją po stracie dziecka. Na miejscu poznaje Ricka Forrestera i zakochuje się w nim, ale nie ma ochoty rozbijać jego rodziny. Gdy Sheila dowiaduje się o wszystkim, postanawia zapewnić córce szczęście, którego sama Sheila nie mogła doznać. Szereg intryg sprawia, że Amber zostaje upokorzona a między Rickiem i Ericą prawie dochodzi do zbliżenia. W ostatniej chwili prawda o tożsamości Mary wychodzi na jaw. Rick jest oburzony i wyrzuca dziewczynę z domu. Wkrótce udaje się także uratować Amber. Niestety, Sheila ucieka policji. Jedzie do domu Eryka z nadzieją, że uda jej się przekonać swojego byłego męża, aby pozwolił Mary zostać w ich domu. Na miejscu dochodzi do tragedii - Sheila chce zastrzelić Brooke, jednak w jej obronie staje Taylor. Niestety, żona Ridge'a zostaje śmiertelnie postrzelona. Sheila strzela też do Brooke, raniąc ją w ramię. Sheila zostaje złapana i wsadzona za kratki. Próbuje przekonać Massima, którego w międzyczasie zdążyła uwieść, aby ten pomógł się jej wydostać z więzienia. Jednak mężczyzna, gdy poznaje prawdę o jej tożsamości, odmawia wszelkiej pomocy. Poprzysięga też zemstę Stephanie. Porwanie Ridge'a, Brooke i Nicka (2003) W 2003 roku, Sheila ucieka z więzienia, za pomocą byłej naczelniczki Sugar i razem porywają Ridge'a dla okupu. Na pomoc bratu rusza Nick, ale niestety, on również zostaje uwięziony. Z pomocą Ridge'owi rusza też Brooke, ale ona również zostaje zakładniczką Sheili. Zjawia się również Massimo i wtedy Carter wyznaje mu, że ma z nim dziecko - Dianę, lecz Marone nie uznaje jej za córkę myśląc że Sheila kłamie. Po pewnym czasie dochodzi do walki w wyniku której omal Brooke nie wpada do ogromnego pieca, ale wpada tam Ridge i wszyscy są przekonani, że Forrester nie żyje. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Ridge żyje, będąc uratowany przez Annę - wspólniczkę Carter. Sheila i Sugar uciekają w październiku tego samego roku. Ostatnie zbrodnie (2005–2006) W sierpniu 2005, Sheilia pojawia się w Toronto, używając fałszywego nazwiska "Brenda Harris". Zaprzyjaźnia się z synem Lauren, którego niegdyś wychowywała, Scottem Juniorem. Chłopak niewiele wie o swoim dzieciństwie, gdyż całe życie spędzał na uczelniach, a Lauren nigdy nie wyjawiła mu wydarzeń z przeszłości. Carter zachęca Scotty'ego do napisania książki i opowiada mu historię dwóch kobiet. W rzeczywistości, opowiada historię swoją i Lauren, lecz to z tej drugiej czyni złą postać. Wkrótce, Scotty postanawia jechać na ślub matki i Michaela Baldwina. Przenosi się do Genoa City i wynajmuje mieszkanie. W ślad za nim rusza Sheila, która wynajmuje pokój w tym samym hotelu. Kobieta przybiera nazwisko "Jennifer Mitchell", nosi fałszywy nos, perukę i posługuje się brytyjskim akcentem. Zaprzyjaźnia się Tomem Fisherem, który pomaga jej w intrygowaniu przeciwko Lauren. Kiedy Scotty oferuje matce naszyjnik, Sheila wykrada go i moczy w truciźnie. Im częściej Lauren go wkłada, tym częściej doznaje halucynacji. W noc przed ślubem, Lauren i Michael umawiają się na kolację, na dachu jednego z budynków. Fenmore zaczyna widzieć Sheilę, co bierze za halucynacje. Carter jest tam jednak naprawdę i namawia rywalkę do skoku z dachu. Michael ratuje jednak narzeczoną, a Sheili udaje się uciec. Lauren trafia do szpitala, gdzie Carter planuje wstrzyknąć jej truciznę, lecz nie udaje jej się tego zrobić. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że Fenmore przez ostatni czas była pod działaniem trucizny, Tom wykrada naszyjnik, aby nie odkryto, że to on jest przyczyną choroby. Wprawdzie Michael i Paul podejrzewają, że to wina biżuterii, ale Sheili udaje się wyczyścić naszyjnik. Ślub zostaje przełożony, ale niebawem dochodzi do skutku. Sheila postanawia pozbyć się Toma i zleca mu podłożenie bomby na jachcie Lauren i Michaela, którym ruszyli w podróż poślubną. Baldwin jest zrozpaczony, kiedy widzi z oddali eksplozję łodzi, na którym miała przebywać jego żona. Lauren zostaje uznana za zmarłą, mimo iż jej ciało nie zostaje odnalezione. Tom, który przewidział plan wspólniczki, porywa ją i więzi razem z Lauren. Mężczyzna ginie jednak, postrzelony przez Johna Abbotta. Między uwięzionymi Lauren i Sheilą dochodzi do bójki, podczas której Fenmore łamie rywalce kostkę. Obie kobiety wkrótce zdają sobie sprawę, że Tom nie wróci. Postanawiają połączyć siły i spróbować uciec. Kiedy schronisko zaczyna się stopniowo walić, Sheila ratuje Lauren życie. Na miejsce przybywa Paul, któremu udaje się wyciągnąć Fenmore, a chwilę później schronisko zapada się na Sheilę. Zostaje uznana za zmarłą, choć jej ciało nie zostaje odnalezione. Sheili udaje się uciec. W styczniu 2006, kobieta zjawia się u chirurga plastycznego, prosząc o nową twarz. Śmierć (2006–2007) W październiku 2006, zszokowany Paul odkrywa, że Sheila żyje. Kobieta poddała się operacji plastycznej twarzy, by wyglądać jak Phyllis Summers. Zabiła także lekarza, który wykonał zabieg. Kiedy Paul odkrywa, że Carter chciała porwać Lauren i jej dziecko, Fena, zaczyna więzić Sheilę w klatce, którą sama skonstruowała w opuszczonym magazynie. Jednocześnie wmawia Lauren i Michaelowi, że psychopatka zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. W grudniu 2006, Michael odkrywa sekret Paula i zakłada, że mężczyzna uwięził Phyllis. Paul wyjawia więc Michaelowi prawdę o Sheili. W międzyczasie, między prawdziwą Phyllis i Lauren rodzi się przyjaźń. W 2007, Paul zaczyna spotykać się z detektyw Maggie Sullivan. Kiedy kobieta odkrywa sekret ukochanego, Carter przekonuje, że jest ona prawdziwą Phyllis. Kiedy Maggie wypuszcza ją, Sheila strzela do niej z jej własnej broni. Gdy zjawia się Paul, Sheila zamyka jego i Maggie w celi. Następnie jedzie do prawdziwej Phyllis, z zamiarem zabicia jej i przejęcia jej życia. Tymczasem Michael ratuje Paula i umierającą Maggie. Phyllis doznaje szoku, kiedy w drzwiach jej mieszkania staje identycznie wyglądająca kobieta. Sheila obezwładnia Phyllis i zwabia do mieszkania Lauren oraz jej syna, Fena. Następnie porywa Fena i Phyllis. Wkrótce, morduje staruszkę, Betsy, i zajmuje jej mieszkanie, gdzie ukrywa się z zakładnikami. Lauren udaje się zlokalizować miejsce, w którym przebywają. Zjawia się w mieszkaniu, gdzie między Phyllis i Sheilą dochodzi do bójki. Lauren wyciąga broń, ale nie wie do której kobiety strzelić. W końcu oddaje strzał i trafia w Sheilę, która tuż przed śmiercią mówi jej, że źle strzeliła. Autopsja potwierda jednak, że zginęła Sheila Carter. Dalsze nawiązania ''(Żar młodości)'' * W 2002, Mary Carter Warwick poznaje przeszłość swojej matki i wyrzeka się jej. Po opuszczeniu L.A., jej losy nie są znane. W 2017, Sheila wyjawia, że utrzymuje kontakt z Mary. * W 2003, Sheila twierdzi, że ma córkę, Dianę Carter, a jej ojcem jest Massimo Marone. Nigdy nie zostało potwierdzone ojcostwo Marone'a oraz to, czy dziewczynka jest córką Sheili. Losy Diany nie są znane. * W październiku 2003, Sheila ucieka razem ze swoją przyjaciółką, Sugar. W sierpniu 2005, okazuje się, że Sheila odurzyła Sugar i zmusiła ją do operacji plastycznej, aby upodobnić ją do siebie. Tym samym, Sugar została zamknięta w więzieniu dla chorych psychicznie jako Sheila Carter. Udaje jej się jednak uciec i próbuje zabić Scotta Juniora, aby zemścić się na Sheili. Policji udaje się schwytać Sugar, która ponownie trafia do więzienia. * W październiku 2009, Daisy Carter (jako Daisy Thompkins), dorosła córka Sheili i Toma oraz siostra-bliźniaczka Rydera, pojawia się w Genoa City i zaprzyjaźnia z Abby Newman. Jej prawdziwa tożsamość szybko wchodzi na jaw. Początkowo współpracuje z bratem i ciotką, chcąc pomścić śmierć matki. Odurza Daniela Romalottiego i spędza z nim noc. Po uciecze z miasta, powraca w październiku 2011, oświadczając, że spodziewa się dziecka Daniela. Wkrótce, rodzi córkę, Lucy. W czerwcu 2012, Daisy znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. * W kwietniu 2010, w Genoa City zjawia się młodsza siostra Sheili, Sarah Smythe. Kobieta wychowywała dzieci siostry i Toma Fishera - bliźniaków Daisy i Rydera. Cała trójka chce pomścić śmierć Sheili. Sarah poddaje się operacji plastycznej twarzy, aby upodobnić się do Lauren. Po porwaniu i uwięzieniu jej, Smythe ma zamiar przejąć jej życie. W czerwcu 2010, Ryder uwalnia Lauren, która strzela do Sarah i zabija ją. Ryder i Daisy uciekają z miasta. * Ryder Callahan, syn Sheili i Toma oraz brat-bliźniak Daisy, początkowo chce pomścić śmierć matki, ale po uwolnieniu Lauren i uciecze z miasta, powraca do Genoa City, próbując odciąć się od przeszłości. Ponownie opuścił miasto w marcu 2011. * We wrześniu 2012, uznana za zmarłą Daisy, przebywa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Wkrótce, ponownie znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Jak się okazuje, została wypisana na życzenie kobiety, która podpisała się na formularzu nazwiskiem "Sheila Carter". Lauren i Michael poddają analizie podpis na formularzu, ale wyniki nie są jednoznaczne. Walka o Erica (2017–2018) W czerwcu 2017, Quinn zjawia się w mieszkaniu Katie, w którym zastają nieznajomą kobietę, którą okazuje się być Sheila. Przedstawia się jako stara znajoma Loganów i wyjaśnia, że czeka na Katie. Loganówna jest przerażona, zastając Sheilę w swoim domu. Wyjaśnia ona, że ostatnie lata spędziła w więzieniu i dementuje plotki jakoby miała poddać się operacji plastycznej twarzy. Katie oskarża ją o usiłowanie zabójstwa Quinn, która jest obecnie żoną Erica. Sheila zaprzecza, lecz Katie, próbując się bronić, sięga po pogrzebacz. Carter bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać ją, że nie jest ona niebezpieczna. Prosi ją, by wstawiła się za nią u Forresterów i przekonała ich o jej zmianie na lepsze. Sheila jest niezwykle szczęśliwa, kiedy w domu Katie pojawia się Eric. Nie wierzy on jednak w jej przemianę i dzwoni do porucznika Bakera, oskarżając Sheilę o zamach na Quinn. Kobieta trafia na posterunek, gdzie próbuje przekonać Erica, wszelkie jej występki to już przeszłość. Zapewnia, że nie strzelała do jego żony. Eric domaga się jednak, by Sheila trafiła za kratki, jeśli jej zakaz zbliżania się do Forresterów sprzed wielu lat wciąż jest ważny. Baker potwierdza ważność dokumentu. Sheila prosi Erica o wybaczenie, ale on nie reaguje i Carter zostaje aresztowana. Niebawem okazuje się jednak, że za zamachami stał Deacon Sharpe. Quinn i Ridge są w szoku, kiedy Eric przyprowadza Sheilę do rezydencji, tłumacząc, że są jej coś winni, gdyż padła ona ofiarą niesłusznego oskarżenia z ich strony. Kobieta zapowiada, że zamierza wyjechać z miasta i dziękuje Ericowi, że wierzy w jej przemianę. Niedługo potem, Sheila natyka się na zaskoczoną Brooke w Il Giardino i przeprasza ją krzywdy. Następnie podsłuchuje sprzeczkę Pameli i Charliego, dotyczącą Quinn i Ridge'a. Sheila przedstawia się Charliemu jako stara znajoma Forresterów i prosi, by powiedział jej, czy wszystko jest w porządku w rodzinie bądź małżeństwie Erica. Utrzymuje, że troszczy się o Forrestera i chce wiedzieć, czy Quinn jest dla niego dobrą żoną. Nie otrzymawszy jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, kobieta postanawia sama porozmawiać z Erikiem. On prosi ją, by nie kwestionowała jego małżeństwa, gdyż jest on szczęśliwy. Po wyjściu z rezydencji, Sheila spotyka Quinn, która daje jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie jej obecności w swoim domu. Kiedy chwyta ją za ramię, wściekła Sheila wyrywa się i grozi jej. Niebawem, ponownie spotyka Charliego i komplementując go, próbuje dowiedzieć się, czy Quinn jest lojalna wobec Erica. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna mówić o Ridge'u, Sheila zastanawia się, czy Forrester ma romans z żoną swojego ojca. Składa Quinn wizytę i zaczyna wypytywać ją o jej relacje z Ridge'em, napominając, by zawsze była wierna Ericowi. Sheili udaje się przekonać Charliego, by zabrał ją pod rezydencję Forresterów, aby mogła obserwować Quinn i Ridge'a, który podejrzewa o romans. W lipcu 2017, Sheila szokuje Erica, kiedy zjawia się w jego rezydencji i oświadcza, że Quinn i Ridge go zdradzają. Wściekły Forrester oskarża ją o oszczerstwa pod adresem jego żony i syna. Żąda, by opuściła jego dom i nigdy więcej nie pokazywała mu się na oczy. Zjawiają się jednak Quinn i Ridge, którzy proszą go o rozmowę. Eric chce wyrzucić Sheilę, ale pozwala jej zostać, aby udowodnić jej jak bardzo jest w błędzie. Quinn i Ridge wyznają Ericowi, że doszło między nimi do kilku pocałunków, zaznaczając, że nic one nie znaczyły, a były spowodowane ich impulsywnością. Rozgoryczony Eric oskarża żonę i syna o zdradę. Zrozpaczona Quinn wyznaje mężowi, że wierzy w ich małżeństwo i błaga go o wybaczenie. Eric oskarża ją o złamanie przysięgi małżeńskiej i wyrzuca z rezydencji. Wkrótce, Sheila prosi o spotkanie Charliego i informuje, że Eric zna prawdę o Quinn i Ridge'u. Chce pożyczyć od niego tysiąc dolarów na opłacenie rachunku za pokój hotelowy. W zamian, nie powie nikomu, że to on powiedział jej o swoich podejrzeniach względem Quinn i Ridge'a. Tymczasem Eric odkrywa, że Sheila mieszka w tym samym hotelu co on, choć kobieta zapewnia, że to czysty przypadek. Jednocześnie obiecuje, że będzie go wspierać i może jej zaufać. Proponuje, że wróci do rezydencji po jego lekarstwa, aby on nie musiał spotykać nikogo z rodziny. Natyka się jednak na Quinn, która wyrywa jej torebkę z lekami i wydaje jej się, że wyczuwa broń, lecz Carter zaprzecza. Nie zamierza również informować kobiety, gdzie przebywa obecnie jej mąż. Ostrzega też Quinn, by nie próbowała jej śledzić, gdyż tego pożałuje. Sheila wraca do hotelu, gdzie obserwuje śpiącego Erica. Wkrótce, Steffy i Liam odkrywają miejsce pobytu Erica i zjawiają się w hotelu. Sheila domaga się, aby oboje opuścili jego pokój, gdyż nie chce on widzieć nikogo ze swojej rodziny. Kiedy sięga do torebki, Steffy odruchowo wyciąga broń i strzela do Sheili, raniąc ją w ramię. Carter chroni dziewczynę i nie wyznaje prawdy o postrzeleniu ochroniarzom, którzy przeszukują hotel. Steffy domaga się jednak wyjaśnień od Erica i chce wiedzieć, dlaczego nie przebywa on w swoim domu. Forrester nie zdradza powodu i zmusza Steffy i Liama, by nikomu nie wyjawili miejsca jego pobytu. Niebawem, Sheila całuje zaskoczonego Erica. On oznajmia, że zbyt wiele wydarzyło się między nimi, aby mogli wrócić do tego, co było między nimi. Tymczasem Ridge zjawia się w pokoju hotelowym ojca i przyznaje, że chce we wszystkim być najlepszy. Rozkochuje w sobie kobiety tylko dlatego, że może to robić, a Quinn wykorzystał, aby pokonać ojca. Mężczyźni odbywają pełną emocji rozmowę w obecności Sheili. Eric oświadcza Ridge'owi, że nigdy nie będzie on już jego synem. Sheila wyznaje Ericowi jak zmieniała się podczas pobytu w więzieniu. Wyjawia że najwspanialszym uczuciem było dla niej móc znów go pocałować. W sierpniu 2017, Eric oznajmia Sheili, że postanowił wrócić do domu. Kobieta przekonuje Forrestera, że nie może on wybaczyć żonie zdrady. Tymczasem Charlie zastanawia się, czy Sheila marzy o ponownym małżeństwie z Erikiem. Jest zaintrygowany, kiedy w jej mieszkaniu zjawia się ekscentryczna Beatrice, która ma wykonać portret Sheili. Ona przyznaje, że chce zostać ponownie żoną Erica, a jej portret będzie wisiał w jego rezydencji. Sheila jest zrozpaczona na wieść o pojednaniu Erica i Quinn, ale nie zamierza się poddawać i ostrzega Charliego, by nikomu nie mówił o jej planie. Eric telefonicznie informuje Sheilę o powrocie do żony i sugeruje również jej, by wyjechała z miasta. Tymczasem Carter potwierdza, że znalazła jego zegarek i obiecuje go dostarczyć. W rezydencji zastaje jednak Quinn. Kiedy ta nazywa Sheilę suką, między kobietami wywiązuje się bójka, w wyniku której Sheila zostaje uderzona w głowę i traci przytomność. Eric prosi dr. Andrewsa, by opatrzył Sheilę. Lekarz stwierdza wstrząśnienie i uważa, że kobieta nie może zostać sama, gdyż ktoś musi monitorować jej sen. Mimo protestów Quinn, Eric zgadza się, by Sheila tymczasowo zamieszkała w rezydencji. Quinn oskarża ją o udawanie dolegliwości i żałosne próby odzyskania Erica. Sheila ostrzega rywalkę, by nigdy jej nie lekceważyła. Jest zachwycona, mogąc znów przebywać w rezydencji Forresterów. Jednak przed Erikiem udaje osłabienie i zawroty głowy. Jest zaskoczona, kiedy Forrester sprowadza Jamesa Warwicka, aby ten zbadał ją i stwierdził, czy może ona wrócić do swojego życia. Lekarz wyjawia, że oprócz psychiatrii specjalizował się także w neurologii. Po skończonym badaniu, James oznajmia Sheili, że jej stan jest na tyle stabilny, że może ona wyprowadzić się z rezydencji. Tymczasem kobieta wyjawia, że utrzymuje kontakt z Mary i wie o jego uzależnieniu od leków przeciwbólowych i o tym, że sam wypisywał sobie na nie recepty. James zapewnia, że wyleczył się z uzależnienia, lecz Sheila szantażuje go i grozi ujawnieniem jego sekretu, który może doprowadzić do odebrania mu licencji. W zamian za milczenie prosi, by okłamał Erica w sprawie jej zdrowia. James oznajmia Forresterowi, że Sheila potrzebuje więcej czasu na dojście do siebie. Eric zgadza się, by kobieta pozostała w jego domu. Tymczasem Brooke nie wierzy w chorobę Sheili i domaga się od niej, by opuściła dom Erica. Kiedy jednak Sheila udaje omdlenie, Forrester odprowadza ją z powrotem do łóżka. Brooke prosi Jamesa, by raz jeszcze przebadał Carter. Kiedy lekarz szybko kończy badanie, Brooke podejrzewa, że chroni on byłą żonę i żąda wyjaśnień. James przekonuje ją, że Sheila powinna zostać jeszcze kilka dni w rezydencji, do czasu zakończenia rekonwalescencji. Sheila zapewnia Jamesa, że wróci do Erica, którego musi chronić przed Quinn. Ona tymczasem również wyprowadzki Sheili. Wciąż szantażowany James oznajmia jednak, że Carter powinna pozostać jeszcze kilka dni w rezydencji. Quinn oskarża Sheilę o udawanie urazu i wykorzystywanie sytuacji. Wkrótce przyłapuje ją na chodzeniu po pokoju i nuceniu. Jest przekonana, że rywalka udaje dolegliwość i żąda, by się wyprowadziła. Między kobietami dochodzi do kolejnej bójki, podczas której Sheila zaczyna dusić Quinn. Kobieta natychmiast informuje Erica, że Sheila jest zdrowa i chciała ją zabić. Żąda, by kobieta opuściła rezydencję. Sheila upiera się, że Quinn wszystko wyolbrzymia, ale Eric przyznaje rację żonie i prosi Sheilę, by wyprowadziła się z jego domu. Kobieta przyrzeka sobie, że jeszcze wróci. We wrześniu 2017, Sheila zmusza Charliego do pomocy i zatrzymuje windę w FC, w której znajdują się Quinn i Ridge. Kobieta ma nadzieję, że uda jej się doprowadzić do pocałunku pary i robi im zdjęcia. Jest rozczarowana, kiedy do niczego między nimi nie dochodzi. Sheila prosi Charliego, by przygotował się na kolejne zadanie, które pozwoli jej pozbyć się Quinn. Wkrótce, w mieszkaniu Sheili zjawi się wzburzona żona Erica, mająca pretensje do Carter, która nie opuściła miasta. Między rywalkami dochodzi do kolejnej walki. Quinn zarzeka się, że Sheila nigdy nie zniszczy jej trwałego małżeństwa. W październiku 2017, Sheila zatrudnia się jako kelnerka w Il Giardino i dostaje pochwałę od szefa. Kobieta jest świadkiem pocałunku Katie i Wyatta. Sheila niespodziewanie zjawia się u Erica i zapewnia, że pracuje nad tym, aby się zmienić. Wspomina również o pocałunku Katie i Wyatta. Sheila wpada w rezydencji na jednego z pracowników Erica, Mateo, i oferuje mu pracę. On wyznaje, że potrzebuje pieniędzy, gdyż jego matka jest chora, a rodzina nie radzi sobie z rachunkami. Sheila oferuje mu 100 tys. dolarów w zamian za bliską współpracę z Quinn. Informuje go, że kobieta zdradziła kiedyś Erica i nie jest dla niego dobrą żoną. Mateo waha się, lecz przyjmuje plik z pieniędzmi. Mateo przyjmuje ofertę Sheili, kiedy kobieta oferuje mu podwojoną sumę. Charlie żąda od Sheili, aby opuściła miasto, gdyż nie uda jej się zdobyć Erica. Jednak ona jest przekonana, że Quinn w końcu zdradzi męża. Mateo zaznacza zadowolonej Sheili, ze uwiedzenie Quinn trochę potrwa, ale on wie co ma robić. Niebawem, Sheila próbuje przekonać Pamelę, że nie jest już tą osobą co kiedyś i martwi się o Erica. Przekonuje, że Quinn nie jest dla niego odpowiednią żoną i obraża to pamięć Stephanie. Pam zwierza się Sheili, że tęskni za swoją siostrą, o której wszyscy zdają się już zapominać. Mateo informuje zachwyconą Sheilę o kolejnej kłótni Erica i Quinn z powodu romansu Katie i Wyatta. Niebawem, zniecierpliwiona Sheila nakazuje Mateo, aby jak najszybciej uwiódł Quinn. Jednocześnie ostrzega Erica, że żona ponownie go skrzywdzi i zdradzi. Kiedy otrzymuje od Mateo wiadomość, że wykonał on swoje zadanie, Sheila informuje Erica, że Quinn ma romans z masażystą. Zszokowany Forrester wpada na pomysł, by Sheila przywiozła swój portret do rezydencji, aby zastąpić ten z jego żoną. Kobieta jest zachwycona, kiedy Eric zawiesza jej portret nad kominkiem. Nie może uwierzyć, że rozpoczynają wspólnie nowe życie. Eric i Quinn jednak ujawniają Sheili, że wiedzą o jej intrydze i wykorzystaniu Mateo. Kobieta próbuje tłumaczyć, że chciała udowodnić, jaką osobą Quinn jest naprawdę. Eric przestaje jednak wierzyć w przemianę byłej żony i sugeruje, by opuściła ona miasto. Sheila przyznaje, że być może Quinn jest dla niego odpowiednią żoną. Dodaje, że jest wdzięczna za wszystkie spędzone wspólnie chwile. Kiedy wychodzi, przed rezydencją wpada na Quinn, która ostrzega, że nie chce już jej więcej widzieć. Kiedy kobieta odchodzi, Sheila wybucha śmiechem. W listopadzie 2017, Sheila przekonuje Pamelę, że mają wiele wspólnego, gdyż zależy im na szczęściu Erica. Douglas przystaje na jej propozycję, aby się zaprzyjaźniły. Eric jest zaskoczony, kiedy odkrywa, iż Sheila wciąż pracuje w Il Giardino. Ona ponownie przeprasza go za incydent z Mateo, a także prosi o zwrócenie jej portretu. W grudniu 2017, Sheila podchodzi do stolika Thorne'a i wyjawia mu, że Ridge zdradził Brooke z Quinn. Wkrótce, Sheila próbuje wyprowadzić Quinn z równowagi, lecz ona triumfalnie oświadcza, że Eric nie chce mieć z Sheilą nic wspólnego. W lutym 2018, Sheila rozdziela kłócących się Ridge'a i Billa w Il Giardino. Zdenerwowany Ridge sugeruje Sheili, by wyświadczyła przysługę Forresterom i zabiła Billa. W marcu 2018, Bill zostaje postrzelony. Ridge konfrontuje się z Sheilą i oskarża ją o próbę zabójstwa Spencera. Ona jednak uważa, że Forrester sam to zrobił i próbuje zrzucić na nią winę. Wkrótce, Sheila dowiaduje się, że Ridge został aresztowany pod zarzutem usiłowania zabójstwa Billa. Związki * Scott Grainger ''(Żar młodości)'' : – byli małżeństwem (1991−1993), do momentu śmierci Scotta, : – stracili syna (1991). : – ich małżeństwo było uznane za zakończone już wcześniej, gdy Sheila została uznana za zmarłą (1992), : – Sheila dopuściła się bigamii, bowiem będąc jeszcze żoną Scotta, poślubiła Erica Forrestera (1993). * Connor Davis : – flirtowali (1994). * Grant Chambers : – flirtowali (1996). * James Warwick : – byli małżeństwem (1997−1998), : – mają razem córkę Mary (ur. 1998). * Massimo Marone : – mieli romans (2002) : – prawdopodobnie mają razem córkę, Dianę (ur. ok. 2003). * Tom Fisher ''(Żar młodości)'' : – mieli romans (2005), : – mają razem bliźniaków - Daisy i Rydera. * Eric Forrester : – byli małżeństwem (1993−1995), mimo że w chwili ślubu Sheila nadal była żoną Scotta, : – całowali się, kiedy Eric był mężem Quinn (2017). Śluby Popełnione przestępstwa i wykroczenia * Odurzyła Scotta Graingera (Żar młodości, 1991), * Kupiła niemowlę na czarnym rynku, zamieniając je z dzieckiem Lauren Fenmore, Scottym Graingerem (Żar młodości, 1991), * Wielokrotnie toczyła bójki z Lauren (Żar młodości, 1992, 2005; Moda na sukces, 1993), * Porwała Lauren, a następnie przetrzymywała ją i swoją matkę, Molly Carter (Żar młodości, 1992), * Została uznana za zmarłą w wyniku pożaru, choć zwłoki należały do kogoś innego (Żar młodości, 1992), * Spowodowała wypadek niani Ricka Forrestera, Judy Johnson, przez który została ona sparaliżowana (Moda na sukces, 1992), * Szantażowała Lauren i Brada Carltona zdjęciami ich romansu (Żar młodości ''oraz ''Moda na sukces, 1993), * Manipulowała w teście na ojcostwo małej Bridget Forrester (Moda na sukces, 1993), * Odurzyła Erica Forrestera (Moda na sukces, 1993), * Dopuściła się bigamii, gdyż będąc nadal żoną Scotta, wyszła za Erica (Moda na sukces, 1993), * Dolewała alkoholu do napoju Macy Alexander, by zwiększyć jej pociąg do nałogu (Moda na sukces, 1993), * Groziła psem rasy doberman ochroniarzowi, Mike'owi Guthrie (Moda na sukces, 1993), * Próbowała zajść w ciążę z prawnikiem, Connorem Davisem, będąc żoną Erica (Moda na sukces, 1994), * Nieumyślnie spowodowała śmierć doktora Jaya Garvina, strącając go z balkonu wysokiego budynku (Moda na sukces, 1994), * Porwała Jamesa Warwicka i przetrzymywała go w piwnicy (Moda na sukces, 1995), * Próbowała utopić Lauren w wannie z hydromasażem (Moda na sukces, 1995), * Przetrzymywała Erica, Stephanie, Lauren, Ridge'a, Brooke i Jamesa jako zakładników w rezydencji Forresterów (Moda na sukces, 1995), * Podtruwała Stephanie rtęcią, podmieniając jej tabletki (Moda na sukces, 1996), * Próbowała obwinić Maggie za podtruwanie Stephanie (Moda na sukces, 1996), * Próbowała udusić Maggie (Moda na sukces, 1996), * Skłoniła Amber Moore do opieki nad małą Mary, by tamta umożliwiła jej kontakt z córką (Moda na sukces, 1997), * Spoliczkowała Amber (Moda na sukces, 1997), * Biła się z Maggie (Moda na sukces, 1997), * Zagroziła zabiciem małego Thomasa Forrestera (Moda na sukces, 1998), * Próbowała utopić Stephanie w basenie (Moda na sukces, 1998), * Zmieniła tożsamość dzięki współwięźniarce Sybil Weller (Moda na sukces, 1998), * Uciekła z więzienia (Moda na sukces, 1998 i 2003), * Biła się z Amber (Moda na sukces, 1998), * Postrzeliła Stephanie (Moda na sukces, 1998), * Sprawiła, że Amber na nowo uzależniła się od alkoholu (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Zabiła swojego sąsiada, Lance'a stadem pszczół wiedząc, że jest na nie uczulony (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Groziła Ziggy'emu Deadmarshowi nożem i szantażowała go (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Upozorowała sytuację, by wszyscy myśleli, że Amber nie przestała brać narkotyków (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Porwała Amber i planowała ją zabić (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Przetrzymywała Erica i Taylor Hayes Forrester jako zakładników (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Postrzeliła Brooke i Taylor (Moda na sukces, 2002), * Porwała Ridge'a dla okupu do Ameryki Południowej (Moda na sukces, 2003), * Uwięziła próbujących go uwolnić Brooke i Nicka Marone'a (Moda na sukces, 2003), * Użyła dziecka jako "ludzkiej tarczy" (Moda na sukces, 2003), * Walczyła z Brooke (Moda na sukces, 2003), * Zaatakowała swoją wspólniczkę, Sugar i zmusiła ją do wykonania operacji plastycznej, aby upodobniła się do Carter i zajęła jej miejsce w więzieniu (Żar młodości, 2005), * Przedstawiła się jako Brenda Harris, by skontaktować się z synem Lauren, Scottym (Żar młodości, 2005), * Zatruła naszyjnik Lauren i próbowała namówić ją do skoku z budynku (Żar młodości, 2005), * Próbowała zabić ją w wyniku eksplozji łodzi (Żar młodości, 2005), * Próbowała szantażować Charliego Webbera (Moda na sukces, 2017), * Całowała się z Erikiem, będącym mężem Quinn (Moda na sukces, 2017), * Szantażowała Jamesa wiedzą o jego uzależnieniu (Moda na sukces, 2017), * Oskarżona o zamach na Quinn (Moda na sukces, 2017), * Stoczyła kilka bójek z Quinn (Moda na sukces, 2017). Fakty * Sheila jest pierwszą postacią, która dokonuje crossoveru, pojawiając się w zarówno w Żarze młodości, jak i w Modzie na sukces. * Niespodziewany powrót Kimberlin Brown w roli Sheili w 2017 roku, zaprzecza ostatnim wątkom postaci w serialu Żar młodości, gdzie bohaterka dokonała przed domniemaną śmiercią operacji plastycznej twarzy, aby upodobnić się do innej postaci serialu. Jak wyjaśnił w jednym z wywiadów Bradley Bell, producent wykonawczy i główny scenarzysta serialu, wątek Sheili w Żarze... był na tyle skomplikowany, że postanowił do niego nie wracać. Uznał również, że jej wątek w Żarze... nie powinien być powiązany z jej wątkiem w Modzie.... * Wyjaśnienie Bella może być wytłumaczeniem braku informacji na temat takich kwestii jak kogo śmiertelnie raniła Lauren lub co dzieje się z dziećmi Sheili, które występowały w Żarze... oraz czy to rzeczywiście Sheila dokonała wypisu Daisy ze szpitala (choć przeczyłoby temu wyjaśnienie Sheili, że spędziła ostatnie lata w więzieniu). Sheila wyjawia, że utrzymuje pozaekranowy kontakt z Mary. Nie tłumaczy to jednak braku informacji na temat Diany. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żar młodości